


sprinkle

by orphan_account



Series: abandoned works [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bathrooms, F/F, Genderbending, School, Showers, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How long have I been watching you, Zim wonders to herself.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: abandoned works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839676
Kudos: 9





	sprinkle

"Ah, there she is." Through her fake eyes, Zim blinks and stares with awe. Marveling at the sight before her, she purs. 

Oh, Dib thing. How long have I been watching you, Zim wonders to herself. Weeks, or months probably, and yet the human is oblivious, unaware.   
You don't even know I'm here, Zim thinks, observing from behind a shower wall. A few of the other girls that were in the room earlier have already left, leaving the two of them alone.

Ha, Zim smirks. Feeling bold, she turns on the shower, letting the water sprinkle from the faucet. Now, she waits for the human's reaction.


End file.
